Poland X Crossdressing Reader: Kiss the girl
by sarahthehedgehog22
Summary: Come on dude! Kiss the girl-er boy? Well You both cross dress so...


_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way,_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her..,_

You and Felix have been together ever since the dawn of time. You both went to the school, had the same classes, sat next to him, you even lived right next to him. You where like him to, only his polar opposite. You cross dressed as a guy, he cross dressed as a girl but you where the best of friends. The thing is you actually really like him. You would dare tell him, you where to shy. Though you didn't know it the feeling was mutual.

_And don't know why,_

_But you're dying try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl~,_

It was right in the middle of your thoughts did your other best friend Hungry decided to close your locker making you come back to earth.

"Ah! Hey! What was that for?!"

"You where thinking about Felix again…Look I got tickets to Ashley Tisdale's concert. Here."

She then gave you her only two tickets. You knew she loved Ashley Tisdale better than any other singer in the world. The thing was so did Felix.

"No you should go! You love her, not me."

"No! I'm sick of you being so shy around him. You are going to ask him!"

She then pulled you her frying pan witch you where deathly afraid of ever since she beat up your good friend Prussia.

"Ah! Okay! Okay!"

Meanwhile..

"Felix? Um, Maybe we could wait a little bit before going to class?"

Liet asked trembling uncontrollably.

"Like, why? I mean your always trying to get to class early…"

"Well you are m-my friend a-and I just thought…."

"Well, like, I guess…"

_Yes, you want her,_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she likes you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

You began walking but ended up running and literally bumped into Felix. After you both got up and got over any injuries you began to panic. You didn't mean to hurt him! You looked back only to see Hungry with her death pan. You sighed as your colleted yourself to ask him.

"F-F-Felix?"

You stammered.

"Yeah? Your not hurt are you?! That like totally unacceptable! Do you need to go to the nurse?!"

"Ha! Me? Hurt? Hahaha!"

He blush a bit. You didn't mean to hurt his feelings either!

"W-Well…Um….I've been meaning to ask this for a while…"

You confessed. Hoping he'd get some hint but of course he didn't."

"W-Will you g-go on a date? With me?"

He blushed deeper than before now at a beet red.

"Yes!"

Liet yelled.

"A defiant yes!"

Later…

The concert was almost over. You weren't really involved in it and Felix was to nervous to get into anything. As it was ending the stage went black and a spot light shined on….HUNGRY?!

"This is for my best friends Poland and (Y/n)! I hope you get the message!"

It was then a spot light got shined on you and Poland making you both blush fiercely. Ashley came back on and sang again but this time….

"_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl~!"_

Your eyes widen to the singers request. K-Kiss him?! You only dreamed of that moment. Looking at Felix his blush was growing deeper and deeper with every passing second. Thing was you weren't doing any better.

"_Sha la la la la la,_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy to shy'_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl,_

_Sha la la la la la,_

_Ain't that sad_

_Its such shame, to bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl."_

You where still confused on the whole thing. HOW DID HUNGRY GET ON STAGE FOR YOU?! It was then Liet came on stage…

Poland POV

While I was think of a place to hide and never come out Liet came on stage! One.. HOW COULD HE MEET HER WITHOUT ME?! Two…I like (Y/n) But there's no way I'll kiss her! She probably doesn't like me back…

Normal POV

You knew that Felix is probably furious at Liet now. Just as you where furious at Hungry for even thinking that putting the spot light on you with out your permission is okay! You look over at Felix yet again to see him trembling non-stop. Something in your mind at that moment told you that this is once in a life time.

"_Now's your moment,_

_Floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl."_

Quickly the thought over came you of this chance you had to take. You knew that there is no other way to relax him now. Though you where deep in thought you where as frozen as a popsicle but slowly you began to melt. As you regain everything, you , being taller than him, lifted him up to your face as the song turn into a chant.

"_La la la la, La la la la,_

_Go on and kiss the girl,_

_La la la la, La la la la,_

_Go on and __kiss the girl~!"_

As Ashley whispered the last line you passionately kiss him on the lips. You where completely dominant. At first he was nothing but nerves but as the kiss deepened he was so calm and passionate. You felt as everything but Felix just disappeared into thin air and you could tell he felt the same way. You pulled way gasping for air. Looking at him you couldn't help but smile nether could he. You both hugged each other in pure confusion of what anything else beside your love meant. Looking at Hungry you saw her doing some kind of happy dance with Liet. She then looked at you. You then made a heart at her expressing how much you loved her for everything. Poland pulled one of your hands down and completed the heart with his own hands. You smiled and kissed him again on the cheek which made him blush.

"I love you, Felix!"

You yelled to the world. You felt like nothing mattered. Like you could risk it all.

"I love you too, (Y/n)!"

He yelled to the same world.

"Good Night, (Hometown)! You all are a great audience! And good luck to Felix and (Y/n)!"

"Ever since then you two where always a couple. The End!"

Your daughter beamed staring at you with his fathers eyes, Emerald green.

"That's right but that's not the ending."

"Really? What happened?!"

"Well They got married and had a baby girl. And they named her Ashley because they where so grateful for her giving them courage."

"I always love that story.."

"I know…"

You beamed at her as she drifted off to sleep….


End file.
